Nose Kiss
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Mheetu just need a helping hand to get his hunting skills a bit better. He's glad that one of his best friends, Kito, isn't busy and willing to help him. Only they didn't expect that when Mheetu pounce he would misjudge his distance landing on top of him and their noses touch in a kiss.


**Arashi: This is a request for Queen Hobbit22 who wanted to see an oneshot dealing with an oc and Mheetu. The oc character, Kito, rightfully belongs to Savu0211 from Deviantart. This will be set during the teen years for Mheetu.**

**Disclaimer: Lion King and its characters belong to Disney. Kito belongs to Savu0211 from Deviantart. I just only own the idea of this oneshot. There is no money being made off this work.**

Warnings: Au, fluff, Oc, Pre-slash, Realization of feelings, possible one-sided

Nose Kiss

Summary: Mheetu just need a helping hand to get his hunting skills a bit better. He's glad that one of his best friends, Kito, isn't busy and willing to help him. Only they didn't expect that when Mheetu pounce he would misjudge his distance landing on top of him and their noses touch in a kiss.

* * *

><p>Scowling a bit rather hating the fact his hunting skills are worse than his friends, the light tawny male crawls forward keeping an eye on the prey choice he chosen to try to hunt. 'A bit further,' he thought taking another step before calculating how far it he can go before he can pounce. Taking a few more steps he runs forward spotting a weak antelope lagging behind. He almost has it in his grasps before it runs aside. He misses and lands in the tall grass with a bang.<p>

"Darn it," He growls only to hear a deep laugh making his fur stand up.

He looks up seeing red eyes looking down at him with amusement in their depths. His cheeks flush in embarrassment seeing his friend and let a soft chuckle before greeting the other, "Hey Kito. What's up?"

"Still can't get it Mheetu?" Kito replies with a raise brow watching the younger male look away. Seeing the hint of hurt in the blue eyes, he quickly adds. "Hey at least you were closer than last time."

"I'll never get it," the younger adolescent whines hating he can't get a simple hunt right.

He'll soon become an adult and will have to leave the pride. How can he feed himself out there once he leaves? It's already bad enough his other friends are getting better at hunting and now slowly starting to look at the opposite sex or same sex, but that would depend what their preference is as future mates. For himself he accepted he may prefer males over females though he likes females as well.

"I can help you, Mheetu, if you want it." Kito offers getting Mheetu to look at him with thankful looking eyes.

"You mean it?"

"Sure," the tan male answers.

Kito demonstrates how to move forward slowly smelling a mouse nearby which would be a good example for now. He creeps forward before pouncing showing the slightly younger male where he gone wrong. Looking at Mheetu with the mouse in his mouth, he tilts his head not wanting to talk to ruin the nearby animals grazing to sense their presence.

Mheetu nods realizing where he gone wrong. With a small smile, he creep forward not paying attention when Kito disappear from view keeping an eye on a small rodent nearby catches his attention. He takes a few more steps before pouncing. He accidently jumps to far that he goes over the mouse landing on top of something bigger and warmer.

His nose bumps into Kito's. Their mouths touch as they stare wide eye at each other. Mheetu could feel his heart racing and unable to stare at the red orbs that seem to hold him captive. It can't be possible that he may have fallen for his best friend, has he?

He stumbles backwards and blushes a dark red. He ducks his head muttering, "Sorry Kito."

"Its fine, Mheetu, now let's try this again." Kito said feeling his heart race a little but it's a shock though he's not sure if it's good or not for now it seems.

He may have to think over this encounter later on. It is just an accidental kiss which may not even anything so it's not worth to ponder over for now. Mheetu nods. He takes back in position with Kito by his side to guide him. It is this day that Mheetu realize he may have feelings for his best friend and actually have a good lesion on how to refine his pouncing and hunting skills.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Reviews are appreciated.<strong>


End file.
